Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for activating or deactivating functions in a motor vehicle, and a device for influencing functions in a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Functions in motor vehicles can be activated or deactivated without a user action taking place at the motor vehicle. This can take place by a remote control integrated into a motor vehicle key, for example. Furthermore, consideration has been given to the idea that the user can communicate with the motor vehicle either directly through an online connection or through a server. Lastly, functions in a motor vehicle are also known that have timer programming, and thus activate or deactivate automatically at a specific time. For example, auxiliary heaters with timer programming are known.
From DE 10 2006 038 522 A1, a method is known for avoiding invalid operating modes in an electronic stability control in a motor vehicle, wherein the electronic stability control can be switched between a first operating mode provided for on-road operation of the motor vehicle and a second operating mode provided for operation of the motor vehicle on a dynamometer, wherein a driver warning is triggered when it is determined that a test criterion is met indicating that on-road operation of the motor vehicle is intended while the second operating mode is switched on.